dackor: el poder del tiempo
by O.o Joa o.O
Summary: ¿que pasaria si tuvieran el poder de controlar el tiempo? Por el momento no es de HP xo n ls próxms capts puede q aparezca...


Wenas, q tal? Pufff hace muxo tempo q no publico n esta pagina, jeje, y las otras dos historias las tengo sin acabar x ay, xo esta s m ocurrió de pronto y tengo un par d capitulos escritos y al parecer a una amiga mia q los lee le gusta bastante y quiere q la continue, asi que he pensado (si, bueno, es raro q piense ¬¬ xo lo e exo) ¿Y si la comparto con todos vosotros? Pos aquí esta el resultado de una noche ablandolo con la almohada: ¡Tachán! Spero q m dejeis algun comentario aunq el primer cap sea muy cortito…   
Am! Es un mundo distinto a harry potter xo no digo q no aparezcan n ls próximos capitulos…  
Besitos nie!

Título: Dackor: El Poder Del Tiempo  
Título del Capítulo: cap 1. 1602  
Parejas: Otras  
Género: Aventura  
Rating: ATP  
Advertencia: ninguna  
Resumen: Por el momento no es de HP xo n ls próxms capts puede q aparezca...

Capítulo 1: 1602

15 de Febrero. 1602. Una chica vestida con un traje largo y dorado y que portaba una mascara blanca y dorada también, la cuál solo cubría sus ojos corría por las calles oscuras y en esos momentos solitarias, silenciosas, tranquilas… Puesto que todo el mundo se encontraba en la Gran Plaza celebrando el Carnaval. Un pelo rojizo, en esos momentos rizado se movió contra el viento cuando la chica giró su cara al mirar atrás.

No había nadie.

Se acercó a una de las calles de su derecha, y en la esquina del callejón, el cuál tenía un aspecto tétrico, volvió a mirar hacía atrás. Ni rastro del hombre que la había estado persiguiendo toda la noche. Se acercó al final del callejón a recuperar el aliento.

- Espero que Anne no se retrase mucho- Dijo mirando su reloj de pulsera. Era casi medianoche y si tardaban mucho en volver a casa al día siguiente no habría quien las levantara para ir al instituto. – Vamos Anne – Apremió a su amiga. ¿Po qué demonios nunca llegaba puntual?... – ¡Mary Anne! O apareces ya o me vo…

Se callo.

Una sombra se asomó al callejón. Una sombra que no se parecía en nada a la que estaba esperando, sino una muchísimo más grande que la de su amiga Anne. Corrió sigilosamente hacía la pared del callejón y se escondió en una esquina agazapada en la oscuridad y observó. Era él.

- ¿Es que este tio no se va a cansar nunca? – Murmuró para sí misma.

Rupert Stinco: La mancha negra de su misión. Las habían advertido que era bastante persuasivo, pero nunca llego a imaginarse que llegara a tanto… ¡La había perseguido por Venecia toda la noche! Su misión consistía en entregar unos pergaminos con claves importantísimas para el futuro a su sobrino: Antoniet Stinco.  
Pero lo que no comprendía era porque la perseguía esta noche cuando estaban apunto de volver a casa después de dos semanas de durísimo trabajo.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido?- Oyó que murmuraba el señor Stinco- Bonita… Preciosa… se que estas aquí- Dijo ya en voz alta acercándose hacía donde ella estaba escondida- Vamos… salga señorita… cuando antes me entregue esos pergaminos antes acabará todo… ¡Venga! No voy a hacerla daño.

¿Los pergaminos? ¿Para qué los quería? Era su sobrino quién se tenía que llevar la gloría no él, esa era la misión.

Desde su posición la chica vio otra sombra que se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás del hombre.

Ella sonrió y se agazapo más intentando no hacer ruido. Sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba atacar por la espalda, a traición, sino que le gustaba más la lucha cara a cara, cuerpo a cuerpo, mostrar sus habilidades… Pero se hacía tarde.

De pronto, Rupert Stinco cayó al suelo desplomado, inconsciente y con una herida detrás de la cabeza que iba a tener muy mala pinta; y en su lugar apareció la imagen de otra chica de dieciséis años, vestida con un traje largo de color azul claro, con una capa blanca que ocultaba su rostro.

- ¡Ya era hora!- Dijo la primera chica saliendo del rincón donde permanecía escondida

- Lo siento- Contesto la otra dejando un gran palo de madera, que tenía la pinta de pesar bastante, con un gran estruendo y acercándose a su amiga añadió inocentemente- ¡Me perdí!

- ¡Cómo no!- Respondió la pelirroja sonriendo

- Si… ya, bueno- Se giró hacía el hombre- ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?

- Supongo- Contesto levantando los hombros- Según la historia morirá de viejo rodeado de de montones de sietecillos encantadores

- Eso espero…- Se volvió a su amiga y evitando un bostezo añadió- y… ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Porque ya sabes como soy yo por las mañanas y si vamos a tardar mucho…

- Si… ya se lo dormilona que puedes llegar a ser… Te has quedado en mi casa un par de veces a dormir, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo la chica levantando los brazos y concentrándose

Una cortina de viento las envolvió y ambas desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, como si se la hubiera tragado el viento…

… como si fuera cosa de magia.

Ya esta! Pronto actualizare el próxim cap (q sta ya escrito)…  
Reclamo RR ¬¬ BESITOS!


End file.
